Adorable Coincidencia
by almeDBZPOM456
Summary: Timmy y sus hadas Cosmo, Wanda y Poof deciden hacer una visita al zoológico de Central Park en Nueva York pero todo se revuelve cuando la pequeña hadita Poof tiene un encuentro con el más joven y adorable pingüino Cabo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Eh aqui el fic solo que cambie el escrito un poco, la historia continuara despues de acabar con todos, por ahora los dejo con este que es el primer fanfic cruzando Los Padrinos Magicos y Los Pinguinos de Madagascar y el primero en español XDD bueno disfruteen**_

_**Los personajes de _Los Padrinos Magicos y Los Pinguinos de Madagascar_ no me pertenecen, solo es un fanfic**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Todo comienza en la base de los pingüinos, una tarde muy cálida los chicos se preparaban para recibir a los visitantes<em>

-bien chicos ahora rutinas adorables para niños- ordeno Skipper  
>-¿Cuántos visitantes tendremos hoy Skipper?- interrogo Cabo<br>-calculando los paseos escolares y las visitas Am 673 visitantes, niños entre 8 a 14 años-contesto el científico  
>-ñaaa-<br>-Rico tiene razón, son muchos-  
>-no importa Cabo, tenemos que cumplir esta misión-<p>

_De repente cambiamos de escenario a un callejón de Nueva York encontramos a un chico cabezón y dientón de camisa y rosa rosada, pantalón y zapatos azules y de pelo castaño, cuyo nombre es Timmy Turner, apareciendo con sus 3 hadas._

-genial estamos en la gran manzana- hablo el chico  
>-así es Timmy fue muy considerado de tu parte querer traer a tu hermanito- le contesto el globo rosado<br>-Poof, Poof-  
>-¿Qué tal si vamos al zoológico a ver a los animales?-<br>-buena idea Cosmo… ¿buena idea? Eso es extraño viniendo de ti-

_Luego de decir esto las pequeñas hadas se convirtieron 3 globos rosa, verde y morado_

-¿Qué zoológico está más cerca Wanda?-  
>-bueno Timmy, aquí el zoológico de Central Park-<br>-bien vámonos, deseo que estemos en el zoológico de Central Park-

**Ya en el zoológico de Central Park**

-Poof ¿Qué animal quieres ver primero? según este mapa ahí lémures, pingüinos, nutrias, elefantes am...  
>-Poof Poof-dijo el bebe apuntando a los pingüinos<br>-está bien Poof vamos a ver los pingüinos-

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

-vamos muchachos ahora la vuelta invertida al agua- ordeno el líder  
>-ok Skipper- respondió Kowalski<br>-Cabo, ¿Qué te pasa te veo distraído?-

-perdón señor es que estoy viendo a un niño dientón con unos globos parlantes-  
>-¿globos parlantes?<br>-si le contestas a ese niño dientón, hasta tienen ojitos, boca y una tierna coronita-  
>-mmmmmm Kowalski análisis-<br>-tengo dos teorías Skipper, una es que pueden ser hadas que son encargadas de un niño y le cumplen deseos-  
>-nada probable-<br>-bien la segunda es que pueden ser una nueva tecnología en globos-  
>-esa suena más probable-<br>-no sé yo opto por la primera- dice Cabo levantando su aleta  
>-¿Qué están diciendo esos pingüinos?-<br>-no lo sé, no hablo pingüines-  
>-ya se, deseo poder entender a estos animales-<p>

_Luego los globos sacaron sus varitas y con un leve Poof Timmy se puso a escuchar a los pingüinos_

-en serio Skipper es más probable la primera posibilidad-  
>-déjate de tonterías Cabo-<br>-si ¿Quién crearía en esas cosas?- se burlo Kowalski  
>-chi- gruño Rico<br>-que raros pingüinos-  
>-Poof poof-<br>-si son adorables ahora vámonos a ver otros animales-

_De ahí el niño se retiro con sus globos_

-me pregunto…-  
>-vamos muchachos aun nos quedan 4 grupos más- grito Skipper<p>

_Varias horas después justo antes de que el zoológico fuera a cerrar_

-bueno chicos tenemos que irnos-  
>- poof poof poof-<br>-está bien Poof vamos a ver por última vez a los pingüinos-  
>-jeje me pregunto que estarán haciendo-se pregunto Cosmo<br>-bien muchachos ya se acabo- dijo el líder  
>-no lo creo Skipper, mira ahí viene el niño dientón- señalo el joven<p>

_Pero esta vez venia con 3 pájaros que lo seguían_

-esto es extraño-  
>-¿Qué pasa Cabo?-<br>-ese niño tenía 3 globos cuando llego, rosa, verde y morado-  
>-¿y?-<br>-ahora viene con 3 pájaros del mismo color-  
>-es mera coincidencia-<br>-no lo creo hablan de nosotros- le dijo Timmy a sus hadas  
>-creo que saben algo- respondió Wanda<br>-¿cuenta si los animales saben de ustedes?-  
>Wanda con su varita hace aparecer el reglamento<br>-¡santos wachinangos! ¿Cómo rayos apareció ese libro?-  
>-ya te lo dije-<br>-toma Cabo- gruño el demente dándole una bofetada  
>-vaya le dieron un golpe a ese pequeño pingüino-<br>-que malvados- dijo Timmy  
>-¿malvados? ha miren quien lo dice dientón- regaño el cabeza plana<br>-¡oye no me digas así!-  
>-ehh ¿nos entiende?-<br>-oye niño ya voy a cerrar, fuera-

_Alice mientras empujaba al niño, el pequeño pajarito morado se quedo viendo a los pingüinos_

-bien muchachos adentro-

_Todos se metieron menos el pequeño Cabo que noto la presencia del pajarillo morado_

-am hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeñín?  
>-Poof-<br>-¿Poof? que lindo nombre-  
>-Poof, Poof, poof-<p>

_El ave morada rio y sacudió una sonaja transformándose en mochila_

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-  
>-poof poof-<br>-lo sabia eres una hadita-  
>-¡CABOO!-<br>-ya voy Skipper, no te puedo dejar aquí solo, ven conmigo-

**Afuera del zoológico**

-vaya que cuidadora más grosera- comento Timmy mientras se levantaba  
>-si, espera ¿Dónde está Poof?- respondió alterada la rosada<br>-no sé, estaba a tu lado Timmy-  
>-se debió quedar en algún lugar-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero les haya gustado y si no pues nimodo, no pagaron nada por entrar a leer XD espero y dejen un Reviwe X3 <strong>

**comentarios: sii**

**Criticas: nooo**


	2. Chapter 2 Amigos Magicos

**Adentro de la base de los pingüinos**

-Cabo ¿Qué llevas ahí?- le pregunto el líder

-am una mochila-

-una mochila con ojos y boca, nada extraño- comento Kowalski viendo la mochila

-fiu-

-extraña mochila- gruño Rico

-am bueno iré afuera a nadar un rato-

-está bien Cabo-

**Afuera de la base**

-entonces eres una hadita mágica no-

-aja- dijo la mochila morada

-entonces puedes hacer magia-

_La mochila floro y agitando su sonajero se transformo en su forma hada y apareciendo un lunacornio_

-woow es un lunacornio tan extraño y hermoso- grito con unos ojos sorprendido

-poof poof Cabo-

-¡dijiste mi nombre!-

_En eso Skipper, Rico y Kowalski salen_

-Cabo, ¿Quién es ese bebe?-

_Cabo esconde a Poof_ -¿Cuál cual bebe?-

-ese bebe redondo que tienes escondido soldado-

-oh bueno si quieres saberlo pues es un hada bebe-

-Cabo ¿esperas que te crea una fantasía como esa?-

-jajá Skipper-dijo apareciendo un peluche de pingüino

-¡santa madre pingüina! si es un hada-

-jajaja- respondió el bebe acercándose y rebotando en la cabeza del líder

-oye no hagas eso-

-vez le agradas a Poof-

-¿Poof? así se llama-

-alitas, corona, varita en forma de sonajero, si todo indica que es un hada bebe-

-uuu hada bebe, wack-

_Rico regurgitando una cuna_

- jajá gracias Rico- agradeció el pequeño mientras se acostaba en la cuna

-bien que haremos con este pequeño recluta-

-¿podemos conservarlo?-

-negatorio Cabo, puede pertenecerle a alguien-

-pero solo en lo que vienen por el-

-ahh está bien-

-poof poof Skipper- dijo abrazándolo

-debo admitirlo es adorable, toma- respondió dándoselo a Cabo

-vamos Poof vamos a jugar un rato y luego a dormir-

**En el parque**

-mira mi dibujo poof- hablo el joven mostrándole un lunacornio

-poof, mira -mostrando un cachorro

-bien Poof vámonos a dormir ya es tarde-

-poof, ahhhhh –bostezo el hada

_El joven pingüino se retiro con el bebe que se transformo en un lunacornio morado_

-bien ya buscamos en toda la gran manzana y Poof no aparece-

-¡quiero a mi bebe!- grito Wanda

-¡yo igual!-

-tranquilos chicos estoy seguro que lo encontraremos-

**En la base de los pingüinos**

-Rico, ¿tienes un biberón?-

-mmmmmm wack (sacando un biberón) ten Cabo-

-gracias- agradeció mientras lavando el biberón

- jeje-

-aquí tienes Poof-

-siiii-

_Cabo le daba el biberón a Poof mientras lo arrullaba_

-dulces sueños-

-aaam-

_Poof se quedo dormido mientras se chupaba su dedito_

-haces un buen trabajo Cabo-

-gracias Skipper-

_Mientras tanto Kowalski estaba examinando el sonajero_

-¿Qué pasa Kowalski?-

-no logro descifrar el código de esta cosa-

-oh a ver- dijo tomando el sonajero - a ver deseo un wachinango muy sabroso-

_Los demás pingüinos se quedaron con el pico abierto al ver que un simple poof apareció un wachinango_

**Cerca del zoológico**

-la magia de poof, volvió a pasar, esta vez en el zoológico estoy segura-

-deseo que estemos en el zoológico-

**Luego en el hábitat de los pingüinos**

-por supuesto aquí fue la última vez que vimos a Poof-

-es verdad Timmy, debe estar con los patos-

-Cosmo, son pingüinos, en fin, deseo que Poof esté aquí-

_Las varitas de los padrinos brillaron pero luego un sonido de flatulencia se escucho_

-genial, ¿ahora qué pasa Wanda?-

-oh no un pingüino se debió encariñar con Poof, no podemos traerlo con nuestra magia-

-y si o traigo-

- imposible, pasaría lo mismo que cuando trataste de meterlo a la pecera cuando tus padres se encariñaron con el-

-bueno ¿Qué tal si razonamos con ellos?-

-es una buena idea Timmy-

-disculpen pingüinos-

_Luego una voz de computadora se escucho_

-¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! voz desconocida, intruso en el zoológico-

_Después de eso de la nada una mano robótica saco una bazuca_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron los tres mientras huían lejos

-ok no podremos razonar con ellos, por ahora dejémoslo así, vendremos mañana a hablar, deseo estar en casa en mi cama-

_Los padrinos obedecieron y se fueron con un poof_


	3. Capitulo 3 ¡Quiero a mi Poof!

**UUUUFFF me tarde de mas XD jejeje gomen pero tengo que seguir con otras cosas aqui les dejo el capitulo 3 que lo disfruteeen :3**

**_**Los personajes de _Los Padrinos Magicos y Los Pinguinos de Madagascar_ no me pertenecen, solo es un fanfic**_**

* * *

><p><strong>8 am Hábitat de los pingüinos<strong>

-buenos días Poof- le saludo Cabo

-Poof, Poof -

-am Cabo tenemos que hablar- le llamo la atención su líder

-¿Qué pasa Skipper?-

-no podemos dejar a esa hada aquí, adentro pídele que se transforme en algo para poder subirlo y cuidarlo o no se-

-¿Poof?-

-poof poof-

-necesito que...-

- poof poof- dijo agitando su sonajero, transformándose en un pingüino igual a Cabo pero más pequeño y de plumas moradas

-eso fue extraño pero bien, vamos sube-

**Arriba de la base**

-vaya se ve un poco extraño es como un mini Cabo- hablo Skipper

-pero con plumas moradas- aclaro Kowalski

-wooooow- se sorprendió el demente del grupo

_Mientras tanto Timmy se asoma escondido en un arbusto_

-miren chicos ahí esta Poof-

-cariño por aquí- susurro Wanda

-¿Poof?

-por aquí Poof- susurro ahora Cosmo

-no, no- se negó la hada

-¿Cómo?-

-Cabo amigo-

-Poof ben aquí ahora- ordeno su madre

-¡no!-

**Aqui escuchen esta cancion: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = B 7 N W h h I W H l g (quiten los espacios)**

-¿Qué pasa pequeño recluta?- le interrogo el líder

-¡poof, poof, poof!- grito señalando a Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda en los arbustos

-¡RICO, INTRUSOS RAPIDO, QUIEREN LASTIMA AL PEQUEÑO RECLUTA!-

_Rico obedeció y saco el lanzallamas_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron los tres de terror

-¡corramos par de idiotas!- les ordeno Wanda

- jajaja divertido- hablo el morado chocando sus aletitas

-¿veda que chi?-

-buen trabajo Rico, ahora enseñémosle un par de maniobras al bebe recluta, Kowalski opciones-

-bien sugiero que empezaremos con maniobras simples-

-si señor- hablo haciendo un saludo militar

**Lejos del hábitat de los pingüinos**

-muy bien es imposible razonar con esos pingüinos y luego Poof no se quiere ir

-además el lanzallamas de ese pingüino es poderoso- se quejo el verde, apagándose el fuego del cabello

-¿Qué hacemos Timmy? Quiero a mi Poof

-hay que ir por él cuando estén separados-

- habrá que esperar el momento-

**Hábitat de los pingüinos**

- muy bien pequeño recluta terminaste el entrenamiento básico en tan solo unos minutos- felicito el cabeza plana

-¡Siiiiiiiii!- celebro el pequeño

-oye Skipper, ¿crees que pueda ir con Poof por unos hielitos?- Pregunto el joven a su capitán

-Hm… Está bien pero vuelvan en menos de una hora antes de que abran el zoológico-

-¡si señor!-

**En el parque**

-Poof poof- alardeo comiendo su helado con una expresión feliz

-que bueno que te guste Poof, ven vamos a sentarnos en esta banca un rato aun nos quedan 30 minutos-

-ok-

_De repente algo jalo a Poof y se lo llevo a los arboles_

-¡POOF! estas bien-

-¡mi querido Poof no te vuelvas a perder así!- grito Wanda abrazándolo

-poof- dijo con un tono de disgusto

**En el parque**

-sabes Poof no tengo amigos como tú, pequeños y tiernos, a excepción de Mort, aunque bueno no somos tan amigos… ¿Poof? ¿¡POOOOF!¡Ay no ya se perdió! ¡Todo es mi culpa!

**De vuelta en el árbol**

-no-

-¿Cómo que no quieres venir Poof?-

-Cabo mejor amigo-

-¿ese pingüino?-

-cariño no te puedes quedar-

-si puedo-

-no puedes Poof eres un hada y ellos pingüinos tienes que venir con nosotros- le dijo su padre

-no quiero- renegó bajándose del árbol

**En la banca**

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-¡Cabo amigo!-

-¡POOF! ¡NO ME ASUSTES ASI PODRIAS PERDERTE!

-perdón-

-ven mejor vámonos a la base-

-¿Qué hacemos chicos? Poof sigue negándose a regresar-

-ya basta es hora de que esta mama se encargue de esto-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿cocinarles o regañarlos?-

-ya lo verán, nadie se mete mama Wanda-

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo por ahora lo se muy corto pero prometo que los otros seran mas largitos :3 me voy byeeeee <strong>  
><strong>ayuden a que este fic cresca amigos, asi las actualizaciones seran mas seguidas, recomiendenlo, con el vecino, con el hermano con el perro jajaja ok no o.o no se algo para que se vea que gente lo lee o.o<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Operacion: rescatar a Poof

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

-bien Poof creo que ahora tendrás que pasar por el entrenamiento avanzado ¿crees poder superarlo?-interrogo Cabo

_Poof haciendo poses de pelea al igual que unos sonidos asintió ante lo dicho._

-esa es la actitud-

_De repente por la compuerta entra Wanda vestida de ninja rosa seguida por Timmy y Cosmo vestidos igual pero azul y verde_

-entréguenos a Poof o sufrirán las consecuencias pingüinos-dijo poniéndose en pose de grulla

-no no se llevaran a Poof, tendrán que pasar sobre mi-

-querrás decir sobre ti y de mi Cabo-

-¡SKIPPER! ¿Dónde están Kowalski y Rico?-

-fueron a buscar un nuevo dispositivo de no sé qué cosa-

-que bien somos 2 contra 3-

-ahora es justo- comento la pequeña hada poniéndose en pose

-¿seguro que quieres pelear pequeño recluta?-

-aja-

-bien adelante-

-no te preocupes Wanda este combate durara 3 minutos y terminara en la basura- aseguro el chico dientón

_3 minutos después_

**En un bote de basura**

-mírame hago un ángel de basura- hablo Cosmo revolcándose

-esto es imperdonable voy a volver por Poof-

-mejor aceptémoslo Wanda es decir mira Poof es feliz con ese pingüino tal vez debas dejarlo aquí-

-¡JAMAS! No voy a dejar a mi bebe aquí-

_Mientras en el hábitat de los pingüinos Cabo ve todo desde el periscopio._

-Hm-

-¿Qué sucede Cabo?

-no lo sé Skipper, empiezo a creer que esa hada es la madre de Poof-

-por favor Cabo como crees eso, no se parecen-

-si tienes razón-

_En tanto Poof estaba jugando con Rico._

¿Dónde echta Poof?- (se destapa) -¡ahhh aquí taaaa!-

- jajajaja Rico demente jeje-dijo dándole una pequeña bofetada

-aww miren eso muchachos está aprendiendo de nosotros-

-mientras no se vuelva como Huevin todo está bien- argumento Cabo

-Skipper ya tengo todo listo- aviso el científico

-excelente-

-¿Qué listo qué?- volvió a interrogar el joven

-¡Rico! amarra a Cabo pronto-

-¿Qué?-

-chií-

_Luego de decir eso, Rico rápidamente amarra a Cabo._

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Kowalski invento un rastreador de ADN para encontrar a los padres de Poof-

-¿y porque me amarran?-

-sabemos que estas muy encariñado con el así que es para que no interfieras- explico el alto

-C…Cabo ¿Qué pasa?- dijo algo triste el hada

-tranquilo pequeño recluta pronto estarás con tu familia snif-

-bien ahora solo tomare una muestra de cabello, así que no te muevas- hablo Kowalski

_El líder miro a Cabo y a Poof, ambos tenían ojos de cachorro triste, esa escena le destrozo el corazón, separar a dos amigos así no le parecía correcto, ni a sus instintos ni a él._

-sabes Kowalski tal vez debemos dejarlo un poco mas aquí- comento con cara preocupada

_Kowalski solo dio un suspiro y sin dar la vuelta dijo: _-temía que esto pasara, ¡Rico!

-chi-

_Luego el demente por sorpresa amarra también a Skipper y lo pone junto a Cabo_

-¿¡QUE WACHINANGOS SIGNIFICA ESTO KOWALSKI!?- grito furioso

-perdón Skipper, te considero incapaz de liderar esta misión, tener a un hada bebe es muy peligroso-

-¡SOY TU SUPERIOR Y TE ORDENO QUE ME LIBERES!-

- no, es hora que el listo tome el control de esta situación- exclamo quitándole un pequeño cabello a Poof

-¿Qué?-

-descuida Poof te llevare con tus padres y estarás bien-

_El ave se dio la vuelta para colocar el cabello en la maquina_

-¡NO!-

_Después de decir eso Poof se puso atrás de Skipper y Cabo, dio tres sacudidas a su sonajero el cual brillo y en un poof desapareció con los dos pingüinos._

-como icho echo-

- no tengo idea (sacando su libreta) no encuentro una explicación lógica para esto-

_**En eso entra Wanda**_

- hiyaaaaaaaaa ya denme a mi bebe-

-espera ¿Tu eres la madre de Poof?- interrogo Kowalski

-si ahora ¡¿Dónde está mi bebe?!- grito mientras lo agitaba

-pues no sé cómo explicarlo pero desapareció junto con unos amigos nuestros-

-¿lo desintegraron?- exclamó con tono triste la rosada

-no es que el literalmente desapareció-

-¿Como creerte pingüino?- dijo amenazándolo con su varita

- lo juro lo juro por la ciencia-

-chii diche la vedad-

-debió usar su sonajero, ahora podría estar en cualquier lado-

_Luego entran Cosmo y Timmy_

-Wanda ¿estas bien?-

-dime si te hicieron algo y los golpeare hasta Alaska- hablo ahora el de ojos y cabello verde empezando a golpear hacia los lados -hiya huya-

_En eso Cosmo se golpea en la pared accidentalmente_

-entonces ¿Donde está Poof?-pregunto Timmy

-no lo sé (mira a Kowalski y a Rico) ustedes nos ayudaran a encontrar a mi bebe-

-y ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaremos a ti?-

-tengo suficiente magia en esta varita para mandarte a un universo sin ciencia-

- pff y eso que, entonces seria yo el inventor de la ciencia-

-¡ENTONCES VOY A DESINTEGRARTE CON MI MAGIA!-

-(glup) es… está bien los ayudaremos-

-pan comido-

_Timmy se acerco a la rosada y le susurro: _-creí que no podías matar o lastimar a alguien con magia-

-no podemos... pero ellos no lo saben- le susurro también

**En la pecera de Cosmo y Wanda**

-¡tadaaaaaa!- exclamo el morado desatando a Cabo y Skipper-

-¡langostas asadas! ¿Dónde estamos?-

-creo que es su casa- respondió a su comandante Cabo

-si-

-y ¿para qué nos trajiste hasta acá?-

-para jugar, vengan síganme jeje poof poof-

-ven Skipper, juguemos un rato con Poof-

-ni que tuviera 4 años-

-vamos- pidió con ojos tiernos

-ahh está bien-

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: Hasta aqui se quedo el fic XD ya no le segui porque nadie en fanfiction lo seguia a demas que no se me ocurria ni una sardina de como sergir pero ahora, ya tengo idea del proximo, chau hasta entonces.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 El Secuestro

**HOLA A TODOS, ESTOY VIIIIIIIIIIIIVAAAAAAAAA /(*0*)/ Decidí subir la continuación de este fanfic de hace mucho :3 **

**Voz de fondo: después de años**  
><strong>Eh ya te mate como 2 veces o_O<strong>

**Voz de fondo: la verdad es que me revivió Porunga... ne no es verdad soy una voz en tu cabeza... estas loca ¿lo sabías?**

**Okey o_O ignorare eso... espero la disfruten n_n**

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE FOP Y POM NO ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.**

* * *

><p><em>La pequeña hada los había llevado hasta una puerta en forma de castillo, al abrirla dejo ver que se trataba de una habitación hasta el cuello de juguetes, videojuegos y comidas variadas como pizza, malvaviscos, chocolate, soda, etc.<em>

-¡vaya! ¿Es tu habitación?- interrogó Cabo

-¡Sí!- expreso alegre

-Vaya es bastante interesante… ¡¿WOW AGUARDA TIENES ESTOS INCREIBLES VIDEOJUEGOS DE ACCION?! ¿Puedo probarlos?

-Si poof poof, Cabo, quiero mostrarte algo-

_El de ojos morados tomo con su pequeña mano la aleta del recluta y lo llevo hasta un corral lleno de pelotitas de colores._

-¡Juguemos!-

-¡Por supuesto! Juguemos al tú la traes-

_Cabo toco ligeramente al hada y rápidamente se tiro al corral para esconderse mientras el mencionado lo buscaba. Mientras tanto en Nueva York las cosas no iban muy bien._

_**Hábitat de los Pingüinos.**_

-Bien, según la personalidad de su "hada" podría estar en alguno de estos lugares señalados- dijo con algo de aburrimiento puesto que siendo un pingüino de ciencias no creía mucho lo que ocurría

-¿Para qué Poof querría ir al drenaje?- preguntó Wanda

-es un buen sitio para esconderse-

-lo dudo demasiado- respondió la rosada molesta

-¡AH! Lo lamento señora pero no escucho a nadie ayudando aquí- rezongó cruzándose de aletas

-¡A QUIEN LE DIJISTE SEÑORA CABEZA DE COHETE!-

-¡¿PERDON?!-

-¡YA BASTA, ESTO NO AYUDARA A ENCONTRAR A POOF!- intervino Timmy separando a ambos.

-¡ella empezó!- se quejo el científico

_Timmy estaba por decir algo pero en ese momento todo comenzó a temblar y se escucho una voz con eco y muy fuerte._

**_"¡TIMMY TURNER REVELASTE TU SECRETO!"_**

-esa voz me suena conocida- declaró el de gorra rosada

_Una nube de humo gris se esparció, y de la nada salió el hada más poderosa del universo, nadie más que Jorgen Von Strangle, pero en el momento de aparecer se quedo atascado y atorado entre el piso y el techo del cuartel._

-Ahg… qué diablos, este lugar es demasiado pequeño, no importa… Turner, has revelado la existencia de tus padrinos mágicos, ahora deberán volver conmigo al mundo mágico para siempre.

-¡No Jorgen no lo hagas! Además no son humanos son animales… y más que todo es porque Poof está desaparecido.

-¡¿Cómo?!- gritó levantándose y rompiendo el techo –No hay tiempo que perder hay que encontrarlo-

-el problema es que no sabemos donde esta- agregó Cosmo

-Veamos es un bebe mágico, no pudo haber ido lejos,por ahora la ayuda de estas aves no voladoras servirá, pero cuando todo termine necesito que me hagan un favor-

-sí, veremos eso luego ahora, sobre eso yo ya di sugerencias pero no veo a nadie más cooperando, vamos piense señora em…-cuestiono el alto mirando hacia la de ojos rosados

-Wanda-

-ah sí, Wanda… ¿A qué lugar va su hijo cuando necesita esconderse?-

_Regresando a la pecera, Poof se divertía con Cabo y Skipper quienes estaban teniendo una batalla con salamis en forma de espadas._

-¡Ah perderás Cabo!-

-Más bien tú morderás el polvo Skipper-

_Ambos pingüinos peleaban codo a codo con aquellas espadas que hacían un extraño sonido al chocar._

-¿Por qué salamis Poof?- cuestionó Cabo ante tal extraña arma

_En lo que Cabo se distrajo Skipper lo golpeo en el rostro con el alimento._

-nunca te distraigas en una batalla-

-¡Cabo!-

_El pequeño morado hizo un gesto de enojo, levanto su sonajero y transformo al líder en un gato._

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-

-¡Poof! ¿Por qué?- preguntó el joven

-te lastimo-

-No, no lo hizo… estábamos jugando y entrenando a la vez-

-lo lamento- dijo comenzando a llorar

-no, no está bien, como dice la princesa compartelot, a veces…-

-Agg, Cabo, no metas tus cursilerías en esto- se quejó el cabeza plana -¡Ahora regrésenme a mi forma pingüinesca!-

_Repentinamente una bomba de gas entro de la nada cubriendo completamente la habitación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una aspiradora los había succionado._

-¿Poof? ¿Skipper?-

-¿Cabo? ¿Estás ahí?-

-sí, pero no veo nada todo está oscuro-

_Un movimiento brusco los saco de aquel lugar joven recluta fue el primero en contemplar al poseedor de aquel artefacto, era una mujer de ojos amarillos, cabello blanco y un traje negro con una gran calavera en el pecho._

-ah, unas mascotas, deben ser del ser mágico, no me importa- exclamo la chica

_Al sacudir un poco más la bolsa cayó Skipper junto con Poof._

-Perfecto-

_Aquella de cabellera blanca saco un pequeño palito que se extendió formando una red que atrapó al pequeño de cabello morado, introduciéndolo a su interior y dándole lo que parecía un choque eléctrico._

-¡POOF!- gritaron ambos

-Muy bien, ahora yo, la señorita Penumbre, eh capturado un pequeño ser mágico, no te preocupes, no te matare… aun, quiero que tus padres vengan, me vengare de ellos y también del enano de Turner y tal vez de camino del viejo ese con la oreja en el cuello.

_En eso izo una pausa y volteo a ver al pingüino y al que estaba convertido en gato._

-Ustedes mascotas, se que pueden entenderme, díganle al idiota dientón y a sus padrinos que si no llegan en una hora a la escuela en el teatro, su pequeño hijo morirá… ah, y que no tarden, no soy muy paciente.

_Dicho eso la chica salió con un salto por la ventana, el pequeño Poof solo podía gritar por ayuda a su amigo pingüinesco._

-¡Cabo!-

-¡ay no! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-

-así es, pero ¿qué? No podemos ir hasta Nueva York… depende de nosotros rescatar al pequeño recluta redondo… y aunque odie este cuerpo de minino juro que hare lo imposible para…

_En ese instante la puerta se abrió de repente, entrando una mujer de cabellos castaños._

-Timmy… ah que extraño, no está en su cuarto… ¡OH UN GATITO- gritó mientras levantaba al comandante-te llamare bola de nieve, ven, te preparare algo de comer y te comprare un montón de juguetes mientras te acaricio todo el día-

-cambio de planes… ¡Cabo contacta a Kowalski y a Rico!-

-¿Cómo lo hago?-

-¡NO LO SE SOLO HAZLO!-

-ven bola de nieve, vamos a probarte algunos listones rosas y morados a ver cuál te combina mejor. Dijo la mama de Timmy mientras se lo llevaba.

-¡CABO DE ALGUNA FORMA PERO APRESURATE!-

_El cabeza plana intento aferrarse a la pared con las garras pero fue inútil._

-ay ¿Qué hago, que hago? ¡Ya se!-

_El joven se metió al armario del chico, al parecer buscando algo._

**Continuara...**

****Próximo Capitulo: De mal en peor.****

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo por ahora espero lo hayan disfrutado (n_n) sayonara...**


End file.
